Zira's Wolves
by Moon-Star-Wolf
Summary: Zira finds a pack of wolves in the African plains that help her fight Simba.


Zira's Wolves  
  
1   
  
Zira had a problem. She had to come up with a new plan to defeat Simba.   
  
Now that Kovu was on the Pride Lander's side, Zira didn't know what to do. She   
  
had already attacked once, but it was not sucessful. What she really wanted to   
  
do is get other animals to help her. She had been asking some of the lions if they   
  
had any suggestions. One lioness suggested that she should get wolves to help   
  
her. Zira didn't know what these animals were or where they lived, but they  
  
sounded like good fighting animals. She went around and asked other animals   
  
about them.  
  
  
  
It was a nice day today. Zira came across a pack of jackals. "Hey, do you  
  
guys know where I can find wolves?" she asked. The jackal that seemed to be  
  
the leader replied. "Wolves? There's a whole pack of them living here! I think  
  
they got lost here or something. They live about ten miles away." "Thanks for  
  
the info," Zira said She walked away. She came to the very edge of the   
  
Outlands. She was now about to enter another lion's territory. She looked around  
  
to make sure no one was there and then she entered. She didn't know what kind  
  
of lions lived here, but she didn't care. She could fight them. She would have to   
  
hurry though because she left Nuka in charge.  
  
There were no signs of any kind of lion. As Zira ran through the plains, she  
  
saw other animals like leopards and zebras, but no lions. After awhile, Zira   
  
came across a large cave. She went inside. It was very dark. She heard   
  
someone talking in the darkness. "Dude, you think we're ever gonna meet a   
  
lion?" "I don't know. I bet they're dumb. I mean, you saw the picture." The  
  
animals laughed. Zira growled quietly. "Don't they know what the phrase   
  
"hair cut" means?" the first animal said. They laughed again. Zira roared   
  
furiously. The animals screamed. "What was that?" the first one asked. "What's  
  
going on here?" a different animal said. Zira stepped closer and saw three   
  
dog-like animals standing there. They were wolves. "AAAAH!!!! IT'S A  
  
LION!!!!!!!!!!" the second wolf screamed. "Calm down. They can't hurt us......  
  
Can they?" the first wolf said. Zira roared again. She had her claws retracted.  
  
"Hey, how come it doesn't have a mane?" the first wolf asked. "Maybe it does  
  
know what a hair cut is," the second wolf said. Zira swiped at the wolves.   
  
"Wayne, this is all your fault!" the third wolf said. "My fault? You tell me how  
  
a lion attack is my fault!" the first wolf said. "I don't know! Hadn't blamed  
  
anything on you in a while and I was starting to feel weird!" the third wolf said.  
  
He was the leader of the wolves. "Hey, I'll try to communitcate with it. Uh...   
  
Roar, roar, roar...Did it work?" the second wolf asked. "J.D, I think it can talk,"   
  
Wayne said. "Of course I can talk!" Zira growled. J.D screamed. "Wayne, don't  
  
freak out," J.D said. "I'm not," Wayne growled. "Well that makes one of us,"   
  
J.D said. The third wolf pushed Wayne and J.D out of the way. "Let a leader   
  
handle this," he said. "Who are you?" Zira growled. "Name's Marco," the wolf   
  
said. "Well, you probably can't help me, but do you know where I could find   
  
wolves?" Zira asked. The wolves started to laugh. "We're wolves," Marco said.  
  
Zira felt embarrassed as the wolves laughed. "Well, then I need your help. You   
  
see, I've been ememies with this other lion named Simba for years and I need  
  
someone strong to help me fight him. I already have my own pride of lions, but  
  
we already tried once and we lost the battle. Someone told me that if I had a   
  
pack of wolves on my side then I could beat Simba and his lions," Zira said.   
  
Marco raised an eyebrow at Zira. "Boy. You must really suck," Wayne said.   
  
"Ok right about now I'd slap you in the head, but I don't think your brain will   
  
understand the concept of pain," Zira said to Wayne. "Ok. We'll help you on   
  
one condition. If you help us get back home. We live in the U.S.A. We got lost  
  
here," Marco said. Zira agreed. She led Marco, Wayne, J.D and the rest of the   
  
pack to the Outlands. There was a large amount of wolves in the pack. Zira   
  
couldn't even count how many there were.   
  
  
  
When Zira arrived home, she introduced the wolves to everyone. All the   
  
lions agreed that the wolves would be perfect for fighting Simba. They were   
  
just about the same size as the lionesses. Marco was almost as big as Simba.   
  
Nuka finally found some friends. Wayne and J.D were both as silly as Nuka.   
  
Marco wanted to fight Simba, but he didn't like the fact that Zira would be   
  
the temporary boss of him. He would have to deal with it.   
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
